


Here We Go Again

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: College, F/M, Infidelity, Jessie as a minor character, Light Smut, M/M, Young boys not knowing what the hell to do with themselves, drinking (slight mention), rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Rhett always swears it’s over, until it’s not.





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of the Rhink kind! I’m new here, but have written fic in other fandoms before. I finally gave in because these boys were too good to avoid! If you’ve stumbled upon this, enjoy my 2am brain dump.😊 (This is unedited and something I wrote up very quickly so mistakes were most likely made!)

It should really bother him more. The “last time, I promise” before he feels Rhett’s lip ghost up and down his neck, one hand sliding roughly down his front until it reaches his waistband.

Link knows he should pull away, turn around, and scream at him to stop. But instead he gives in, bucking into the friction and giving himself up yet again.

There had always been this thing between them. Soft glances and “accidental” touches that carried up through high school, their deep southern roots stopping them from exploring their growing attractions towards each other. Nobody thought anything of the two lifelong friends showing affection towards each other or spending all their time together. “Rhett and Link” was a name all in itself, as the pair were seldom apart.

It was a no brainer that the boys packed up and went off to college together, rooming together as if it were the only option for them. The boys’ newfound freedom came with growing tension, both of them hyper aware that they were no longer under the watchful eyes of their small town. The tension sat, both too scared to do anything about it.

The tension would break that first weekend, both boys carted off to a party with cheap beer, too loud music, and the cheers of teenagers celebrating their newfound freedom miles away from their parents. At the end of the night, a tipsy Rhett practically carried Link back, the daze of one too many downed red solo cups clouding his judgement. All came clear as Rhett shut the door, turning to ask Link if he was okay, only to be met with Link surging forward, finally cutting through the tension their years together had created.

Rhett leaned into the pressure Link was providing, pushing the younger boy against their cheap dorm room door and deepening the kiss. Link’s hands found their way to Rhett’s hips, pulling them flush against his own. Link moaned into the kiss, continuing to chase the friction the taller boy was shamelessly providing. Rhett moved his hand toward the younger boys waistband, breaking the kiss in tandem. Rhett stared into Link’s eyes, looking for his signal to move forward. Link nodded slowly, his eyes slowly moving down to watch it all unfold.

Rhett popped button on Link’s pants, wasting no time pushing them down just enough to be able to work his hand into the younger boy’s boxers without restriction. Link cried out as Rhett gripped him, stroking hard and sloppy. Link chased the friction, bucking into Rhett’s hand until suddenly he cried out, thrusting into Rhett’s hand to chase his release.

Link looked up, voice cracking, “Do you need me to..”

But Rhett shook his head, face flushing as he said “I already did, when you...uh, you know”.

Link blushed, surging back to kiss Rhett again. If this was a one time thing, Link wanted to milk it for whatever it was worth.

But it was way more than a one time thing. They never spoke about what happened, a silent agreement between them formed as they began to find excuses to initiate it again. Rhett pulling the dead move or practicing their newfound love of UFC quickly turned into sloppy makeout sessions or reasons to rut against each other with reckless abandon.

That summer would consist of running off on day trips and taking advantage of either one’s parents being gone for the night to continue their escapades and exploration.

Then it all took a turn their sophomore year of college. They had both dated other people on and off during this thing between them, but nothing had ever become serious enough to stop. That was until Jessie came along. Rhett couldn’t stop talking about her, the girl he never knew had been hiding in his life the whole time.

Rhett slowly spent more and more time with her, and all Link could do was play the supportive friend, clinging on to what he had left of Rhett.

He had abandoned hope of his intimacy with Rhett, given they never had much time together anyway. Link had all but given up until Rhett began coming back to the dorm fired up, on edge, and ready to crack after any of his nights out with his new girlfriend.

Rhett would burst through the door, clearly pent up and begin ranting to Link with the same monologue everytime.

“I just don’t get it man. She lets me get so far kissin’ her and just when I think it it’s gettin’ good she’s telling me she loves me but we have to wait until we’re married.”

“Well is she worth waitin’ for?” Link offers, sitting up on the rickety dorm bed he had previously been laid out on studying.

“Of course, I mean, it’s just, ugh” Rhett lets out a sigh, sitting down next to Link and balling his fists into his eyes.

“Then wait it out man, I’m sure you can find other ways of passing the time.” Link lends a hand to Rhett’s shoulder, rubbing gentle circles into the knots that had formed from the stress he was exuding.

He braces as Rhett locks eyes with him, pushing forward and pushing link down into the bed as he kisses him roughly, rolling his hips into the younger boy. Link can feel the tension melting out of his best friend, meeting his hips as he matches Rhett’s pace.

This ritual repeats over and over, Rhett always apologizing and guiltily climbing into his own bed, swearing that “this ends now”, knowing exactly what will happen next time.

It’s all good until Rhett starts bringing Jessie around more, begging Link to try and be friends with her. He tries his best but it never gets easier, seeing Jessie so carelessly wrap herself around Rhett, kissing his neck or interlocking their hands. Rhett avoids eye contact with Link, knowing they share the same knot in their stomach when it happens.

One day Link finally decides enough is enough and anticipates Rhett’s arrival back to the dorm after taking Jessie to the local drive in. He rises off the bed as he hears the familiar turn of the doorknob, busying himself with tidying the bookshelf, turning away from Rhett to try and make a point.

He had rehearsed this for hours now. He was going to tell Rhett he was done being his substitute and he either needed to commit to his girlfriend or commit to him, he could no longer have both. Link was going to stand his ground, and give Rhett the sternest look he could muster as the older blond inevitably stuttered and tried to work through the dilemma. Link had spent the whole night practicing, readying himself for whatever was thrown at him.

This plan flew out the window as he felt strong arms wraps around his middle, Rhett pressing his lips against Link’s ears and groaning a soft, breathy “Hey, bo” into his ear. Link was all but ready to break away when Rhett’s lips met his neck, kissing down and sucking into the sensitive skin. Link melted into the feeling, throwing his head back and letting a moan slip out past his lips.

He could tell him off tomorrow.


End file.
